


Scelta azzardata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:Originale; F/F/F/; la guardavano come se fossero pronte a divorarla.





	Scelta azzardata

Scelta azzardata

 

Il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro visi e i fiocchi di neve cadevano sulla motocicletta parcheggiata nel parcheggio.

La giovane appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

L’altra ragazza si accese la sigaretta e il fumo di quest’ultima si confuse con il fiato che si condensava davanti al viso.

La terza giovane indietreggiò fino a un muro e andò a sbattere.

< Mi guardano come se volessero divorarmi > pensò.

La prima ragazza si avvicinò a lei con passo cadenzato.

“Meredy mi ha detto che sei fidanzata con lei da un anno” disse.

“Lizzy, io posso spiegare” sussurrò la terza ragazza, la lunga treccia mora le ondeggiava dietro le spalle sottili.

“Il fatto che sei fidanzata con me da almeno sei mesi?” chiese Lizzy.

Meredy fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra.

“Potevi avvertirci che ti piacevano le cose articolate, Darcy” disse.

“M-mi volete sparare?” chiese Darcy.

Meredy fece una risata roca.

“Oh, ma siamo a Natale. Abbiamo intenzione di farti un regalo” disse Lizzy. La spinse facendola stendere sulla motocicletta e le sollevò le gambe, mettendosele alla vita.

“C-che fai?” domandò Lizzy, sgranando gli occhi.

Meredy si staccò dalla parete e premette la sigaretta sotto la scarpa.

“Festeggiamo con la nostra ragazza” disse.

Lizzy le sollevò la gonna e le abbassò le calze a rete nere, accarezzandole con la mano le mutandine di pizzo candido.

Darcy rabbrividì di freddo e preoccupazione.

Meredy la raggiunse dall’altra parte e la baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle di Lizzy, le infilò la lingua in bocca e le mozzò il fiato.

Lizzy le abbassò le mutandine ed iniziò ad accarezzare il pube, il freddo e il piacere fecero rabbrividire Darcy, mentre Lizzy la penetrava con due dita.

Darcy mugolava di piacere, ricambiando ai baci di Meredy.

< So che non avrei dovuto giocare con i cuori delle due peggiori capobanda del quartiere, ma… sono così forti, potenti. Probabilmente alla fine di quest’ultimo giro mi uccideranno, ma tanto vale godersi la propria ultima volta > pensò. Muovendo su e giù il bacino, in modo che Lizzy potesse infilare un terzo dito, muovendoli rapidamente.

La bocca di Meredy sapeva di tabacco. Quest’ultima si staccò e Darcy ansimò, riprendendo fiato. Il suo naso si era arrossato e le nuvolette di vapore si facevano sempre più spesse. Sentiva il freddo cuoio del sellino sotto di sé e mugolò infastidita. Alzò i glutei, sporgendo ancor di più il bacino.

Meredy le infilò le mani sotto i maglioni e la maglia, frugò nel suo reggiseno e le afferrò i seni, stringendoli.

Darcy boccheggiò, i capezzoli turgidi, erano sempre più umida. Le dita di Lizzy premevano nei punti più sensibili, scattavano rapidamente.

Darcy gemette raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Lizzy fece scivolare fuori le dita, continuando ad accarezzarle le gambe. Meredy le pizzicò i seni, facendola gemere.

La baciò prima Meredy e poi Lizzy, continuarono a baciarla dandosi il cambio. L’aiutarono a stendersi a faccia in giù senza cadere e insieme iniziarono a sculacciarla o ad accarezzarle i glutei.

“Sei la preda migliore che si possa avere…” disse Meredy. “… però dovremo stare attente, vogliamo che resti solo nostra”. Aggiunse Lizzy.

Darcy si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro di piacere.

“G-giusto” mugolò, tremante.


End file.
